


Big Day

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: It’s Kakashi’s birthday, and he’s less than enthusiastic about it. In his book, a perfect way to spend the day would be dwelling on all the reasons he really didn’t deserve as many years as he’s been given. The simplest plans are led astray whenever Guy involves himself, though.





	Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just barely finished this in time for Kakashi's birthday, so it's probably littered with typos and syntax issues. Time-sensitive things like this are my weakness.

Kakashi’s mask was a lot of things. A pragmatic way to keep him from getting overwhelmed by his strong sense of smell, when he was younger. A shield, when he didn’t want to show his expressions or see his own face.

Most of all, the mask was convenient at times like these.

The best disguise Kakashi could ever have was this face, maskless with a bit of makeup and a couple of contact lenses. He could walk through the village, hidden in plain sight, smirking while his three students ran past him and nosily searched for their teacher.

“Are you sure he wasn’t in his apartment? He seems like the type to just huddle in bed all day. Bet that’s why he has bedhead all the time…” Naruto was noting around a little houseplant with “Mr. Ukki” scrawled onto its pot. Probably a birthday present. Kakashi would ask him about that as soon as he met up with Team 7 on the 16th.

Sakura almost made him drop the plant when she punched him in the head. “Yes, I’m sure, you idiot! Unlike you, I was thorough, he wasn’t hiding anywhere in there!”

“We’ll check the training fields, again. Maybe the dango shops.” Sasuke was toting around a gift bag with dog treats poking out. Ever observant, as always.

Those three needed to work on their stealth, but their teamwork was improving, little by little. He didn’t think his team was fond enough of him to find out with his birthday was, let alone huddle together and try to figure out a huge, elaborate way to throw a party and reveal what was under the mask once and for all.

They were a determined bunch. The prospect of messing around with their attempts at unmasking him or watching them put their heads together was tempting, but not today. Kakashi really didn’t want to sit through a birthday celebration today. It was never very comfortable for trash like him to be reminded how much longer his life got to be than his teammates, who deserved every breath of life he took more than he did.

It’d be a better use of that time to spend the day thinking of excuses to tell the genin tomorrow. _He got lost on the road of life? Rescued an entire army of kittens from a tree? Saved a troubled old lady in a foreign country? _He would come up with a good one; there was time.

He knew that Asuma and Kurenai had duties with their teams to attend to, and Yamato was still on assignment in ANBU. With Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke on a hopeless wild goose chase to find their sensei, there was no reason for Sukea to hurry or hide; his friends wouldn’t be able to bother him today.

Sukea would be content to be left alone to drown in his thoughts for today, clouded with memories, weighed down with regrets. But he couldn’t even have that, apparently. He was broken out of his thoughts by a sudden sound echoing through the village, a booming sort of laughter that reminded Sukea that there was one friend who was left unaccounted for in this perfect plan.

Guy.

It’d be a lie if Kakashi said he had simply forgotten about the man. Guy was impossible to forget. He just didn’t have a way around him. Sukea was still pretty far away from the source of the voice, but that hardly meant anything when Guy was one of the fastest men in Konoha in addition to being one of the loudest and most stubborn.

The expected ambush came even sooner than Sukea had expected, leaves scattering in a whirlwind behind the green beast, startled animals fleeing at the sound of his name being called— “Sukea,” not “Kakashi.” Guy’s voice rose above the ambient sounds of the forest, with a delighted shout that broke apart into more helpless giggles.

Sukea’s stroll slowly came to a halt. Escaping into the forest wasn’t a means of escaping Guy –that never worked –but it at least made sure he didn’t call attention to Sukea in the middle of a crowded part of the village.

For a second, Sukea hesitated, because he was certain what Guy would drag him into this time, and couldn’t he be left alone with his self-loathing just for today, at least?

Then again, Guy was a tornado, a force of nature capable of dragging anyone in his path into whatever reckless folly he'd dreamt up for some new excitement. As long as it wasn’t _Kakashi_ he was dragging in with some grand gestures and parties today, it would probably be better to indulge him than to waste energy trying to hide from him.

Besides, Sukea wasn’t a coward. He had his pride.

He finally turned to look over his shoulder, pretending to be surprised at the hold-up. “Hm?

“Sukea! Hello! Fancy seeing you today!” Guy chimed with a cheeky grin. “I’m so lucky! Just when I was at the end of my rope, too…! You’re a life-saver, my friend!” Guy jumped in place, his hands clasping and unclasping like an excited child.

Sukea just stared back at him, tilting his head in confusion. “You’re happier than usual to see me. I didn’t have to hunt you down myself for once.”

Guy finally stood still long enough to clear his throat. “Of course, I am!” Guy exclaimed, loud enough to shake the whole forest. It was amazing this place managed to continue being the village hidden in the leaves when it had Guy in it.

Guy continued with a thumbs up, “After all, today’s a very special day! I was so worried I felt like I would explode, but then, there you were, and here you are, appearing like a guardian angel!” Guy stepped forward, grabbing Sukea’s hands, continuing in a whisper, "If you’re not busy, can I ask you for a favor…? Just between you and I.”

Sukea leaned in at the promise of the secret. He couldn’t hold back the curious amusement in his voice when he shrugged and answered, “…This sounds serious. I guess I can hear you out.”

There was a split second, and then Guy was grinning and letting go of Sukea, freeing up the green beast to pump his fist in the air, calling out a loud “YES”. Then, just as expected, “—You know Kakashi, don’t you, Sukea?”

Sukea shrugged. “I couldn’t call myself a reporter if I didn’t know someone as famous as him.”

“Great! Perfect! Of course, he’s famous, he’s MY rival, after all! But that’s beside the point! You see—my friendship and rivalry with Kakashi is a beautiful, amazing gift that he’s given me, more precious and valuable than any weapon or treasure or anything else this world can offer! And when I started thinking about that, I realized that, if I can’t give Kakashi a present even better than the one he’s given me by being my rival, that would practically be a loss! And that’s unacceptable! I have so many ideas, but when it comes to an unbiased second opinion, I think you would be best at giving me one!” A dramatic spin and playful wink. “After all, you’re a reporter. You’re familiar with the famous Kakashi Hatake, and you’re famously perceptive yourself. Will you help me look around the shops today and pick out the best present I can possibly give to Kakashi? I want to be able to rub this victory in his happy, smiling face!”

The smile Sukea was smothering bloomed slowly across his face. This was so like Guy, all worked up and painfully genuine in his love for Kakashi _and_ his love for turning every little thing into a competition. He wondered what Guy would do if he knew that he’d already succeeded his goal with whatever that little speech was. “Alright. It sounds like fun. I didn’t have any better plans for today, anyway. As long as you pay me back,”— Guy cut in with a quick promise of _“Anything! I’ll happily repay your help in any way I can!”_— “I’ll help you look around for something that will make elusive copy-ninja Kakashi realize how lucky he is to have you.”

Sukea wouldn't trade any of this, especially Guy’s silly antics, for the world.

Maybe he could let himself indulge in the present of just getting to spend his birthday with Guy.


End file.
